Omar (Video Game)
Omar is an original character who first appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: The Final Season. He is the cook for Ericson's Boarding School. Pre-Apocalypse Ericson's Boarding School Nothing is known about Omar's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except he was a student at the school. He may have had an interest in cooking, which could explain his role as the cook. Post-Apocalypse In the early days of the outbreak the teachers left Omar along with everyone else to fend for themselves. Marlon along with Brody took it upon themselves to keep the student safe. Omar took up the position of cooking for the group. Season 4 "Done Running" Omar is seen in the school yard, with Louis, preparing dinner for the school. Clementine and AJ can speak to them, and Omar says that the dinner is not ready yet. If they are spoken to four times, Omar will say that just because AJ is cute, doesn't mean to say that dinner will be ready any quicker. Later in the episode, he is seen when Clem confronts Marlon about the trade. When Clem appeals to Louis or Violet, he can be seen ganging up on Marlon with the rest of the school. He is shocked and horrified when AJ kills Marlon. "Suffer The Children" Omar is first seen in flashbacks that take place directly after Marlon's death. He is clearly shocked at AJ's actions, though he does not retaliate. He is seen throughout the episode mostly preparing for the upcoming Delta raid alongside the rest of the group. After Clementine spots members of Delta creeping around the school, he is brought together along with the other members of the group and given orders by Clementine. Moments later, he is suddenly shot in his left leg by Dorian, a member of Delta, sending the group into a frenzy and beginning the raid. He is immediately dragged behind cover by Clementine, where he asks her to leave him and focus on the raiders. Towards the end of the raid, it can be seen that he was kidnapped by Delta off screen alongside Aasim. Louis or Violet (Determinant) will also be captured. "Broken Toys" Omar will appear in this episode Killed Victims This list shows the victims Omar has killed: * Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Before Marlon's death they had a neutral or positive relationship. When she checks on him while he makes dinner, he will appreciate it, but still tells her that the dinner isn't ready. If she talks to him again multiple times, he will get slightly annoyed by this. He was also amazed when Clementine brought food to the group and later brings it up when Marlon tries to pin his crimes on her, showing that he holds her in high regard for doing so. However, after Marlon gets shot by AJ, their relationship fractures, as he felt uncomfortable around her when she showed up at the funeral and sided with Mitch about a vote to kick them out. It's indicated that he was one of the five people who voted her and AJ to leave. When she comes back to the school with a wounded AJ, he is surprised but also shows concern for them. After they spend two weeks together, their relationship slowly repairs, but it's still possible that it will never be the same. When Omar gets shot in the leg during the Delta's attack, Clementine drags him to safety showing that she cares for him. Omar will then yell at her to let him lie there so she can deal with the raiders, after she saved him. When he got kidnapped by the Delta alongside Aasim and Louis /Violet (Determinant) ''Clementine becomes determined to find them. Louis Omar seems to have a friendly relationship with Louis. The two are seen interacting in Done Running while Omar is preparing dinner, but he still gets annoyed by Louis' jokes and his "endless" story, even asking him to stop. Louis jokingly calls Omar a "perfectionist". In Suffer The Children the two are never seen directly interacting but it can be seen that Louis is shocked when Omar is shot in the leg before fleeing to cover. It can be assumed Louis is saddened by the fact Omar was captured if he is saved by Clementine. (Determinant) Alvin Jr. Omar seems to have had a positve view on AJ when they first met, however this is called in to question since AJ killed Marlon. The two are not seen interacting much but if Clementine speaks to Omar 4 times before dinner in episode 1 he will describe AJ as "cute" showing he had a liking to AJ. However he seems shocked and horrorfied when AJ shoots Marlon despite him being unarmed. When discussing the vote of kicking Clementine and AJ out he takes a neutral stance by agreeing that a vote is the best way to solve the issue. Dispite seeming to have parcialy made up in the two week time skip in episode 2 their relationship may never be quite the same. Marlon Omar and Marlon and never really seen interacting directly but it can be assumed he had a neutral relationship with him. Omar is devastated after finding out what Marlon had done to Brody, Sophie and Minerva putting a negative light on there relationship. Yet he attends Brody and Marlon's funeral anyway and tries to remain neutral when Mitch starts pushing a vote for Clementine an AJ to leave suggesting he still respects Marlon enough to help keep both sides under control. Brody Omar's relationship with Brody is unclear as the two never interact directly but it can be assumed they had a generaly neutral or positive relationship. Omar was devastated when he found out she was killed by Marlon and later mourned her at the funeral, showing that he cared for her. }} Appearance Video Game Season 4 * "Done Running" * "Suffer The Children" * "Broken Toys" * "Take Us Back" Trivia * Omar is one of three characters voiced by Keith Silverstein, the other being Yonatan and Michael. *According to Willy, Omar carries around a rabbit's foot with him. References Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Teenagers Category:NPC Category:Ericson's Boarding School Category:Unknown